


Of course I'll take care of you

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Chinese Food, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, PMS, Sam Winchester best boyfriend ever, Sam taking care of you on your period, Spooning, Sweet Sammy, Zombieland - Freeform, adorableness, mega fluff, moose tracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend Sam and his brother Dean don't have anything to hunt. While Dean is out (probably at a bar), you and your moose spend some time at the bunker cuddling. You wake up to be greeted by your time of the month and Sam takes care of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of course I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically fluff without plot and adorableness ensues

You sat across from Sam in the library of the bunker. Dean was probably out with some strange girl, but you and your boyfriend Sam were at home looking for a case. You were wearing his huge Stanford sweatshirt that was basically a dress on you, only your shorts beneath it. You had your feet rested up on the table and you were reading an old book. You glanced up and saw Sam staring at you with a cute little smile. "What?" you asked, grinning largely.  
"You're just so cute," Sam said. Even after five months, he still made you blush whenever he complimented you. He was the best boyfriend ever.  
You brought the book up to hide your face, giggling into it. "Come on, don't be like that," Sam chuckled.  
You peeked up at him from behind your book and he just had the biggest grin you couldn't help yourself. You put the book down and went over to him, hugging him from behind. "Finding anything worthwhile?" you asked him.  
"No, not really." He lifted one of his hands from his laptop and used it to hold your arms around him.  
"I know it's boring, but I like having some free time like this," you murmured into his shoulder.  
"Boring? You? Never," he said happily. Damn he was so sweet. You never thought you'd find a guy like him, but you somehow managed it.  
You giggled and wrapped your arms tighter around him and kissed his stubbly cheek. Then you loosened your hold on him and walked towards the kitchen. "You want anything?" you asked him.  
"Hey, I have an idea," he said.  
You stopped and turned around and looked at him. "Oh yeah? What's that?" you asked mischievously.  
"You make some popcorn and I'll get a movie ready and we'll cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." He closed his laptop.  
"Hmmm... Maybe. What's the movie?" you asked, squinting.  
"Your favorite." He raised his eyebrows and stood up.  
"Which one? We both know I have a billion favorites."  
"Whatever you're in the mood for." He smiled. You loved that smile. It was so beautiful.  
You skipped over to him and jumped up into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. You gave him a quick kiss on the lips before saying, "Zombieland."  
"Zombieland it is," he said, gazing into your big [e/c] eyes.  
"You're the best," you tell him, giving him another kiss before sliding back onto the ground and walking to the kitchen to make some popcorn. In addition to the popcorn, you grabbed a couple of beers for you and Sam and you sauntered over to the living area. "Here we are," you said as you sat the big bowl of popcorn down on the table and cracked open the beers using the sleeves of Sam's majorly oversized sweatshirt. "Beer for you, beer for me," you said as you set them down on the table.  
"You're the one who's the best," Sam said as he sat back on the couch. The previews began to play and you settled down on the couch next to Sam, nestling your head in his shoulder and resting your hand on his chest. He draped his arm around your shoulder and started the movie from the main menu. "Know why you're the best?" he murmured into your ear.  
"Hm?"  
"Because you'd rather watch Zombieland than The Notebook." You chuckled and Sam kissed you on the top of your head. Over the course of the movie, you and Sam gradually readjusted your position. About halfway through, he was laying back-down across the length of the couch, and you were curled up between his side and the back pillows of the couch, half-spooning him. You and he watched the movie without interruption, but about fifteen minutes before the end credits rolled, you fell asleep.  
Dean found you two that way later that night when he came in, you and Sam both asleep, cuddling on the couch. He turned the TV off and tossed a blanket over you and took your empty popcorn bowl and beer bottles back to the kitchen.  
You would've woken up pleasantly the next morning if it hadn't been for your cramps. You let out a moan and moved your hand from Sam's chest to your stomach. Sam stirred. You buried your head in his chest, the rest of your body stiffening. "What's the matter, baby?" he murmured, still half asleep.  
You groaned and said, "Mother nature."  
Sam immediately understood what you were saying and moved to get up without disturbing you. Once he was off the couch, you curled up into a fetal position and tried to ignore the cramps. You hated the pain your period brought but you loved that Sam would always take care of you. He came back with a couple of Midol pills and a can of gingerale. You slowly sat up and took the pills and rushed to the bathroom to take care of your feminine products. When you were done in there, you went to your and Sam's room and changed into some sweatpants and one of Sam's t-shirts. Then you crawled into bed and dug your face into a pillow. Sam found you there a few minutes later. "[Y/N], baby? You need anything?" he asked.  
"Death," you groaned.  
He pouted and came over and sat on the bed with you, rubbing your back. "I meant do you need me to go get anything for you," he said.  
"Oh," you sighed. "No. Not that I can think of. Unless you wanna make me some breakfast. But I don't need anything in particular."  
"Of course I'll make you some breakfast," Sam said. He tucked your hair behind your ear and kissed your temple before getting up to make your breakfast. You dozed off when he left and woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs and nutella toast. When you awoke, you sat up and Sam brought you your food. He got you comfortable before sitting in the bed next to you and wrapping his arm around you. You finished your food quickly and set the utensils down on the bedside table and curled up next to Sam. "I'm sorry you're feeling gross, baby," he said.  
"You said it," you replied. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being cranky. I don't mean to take it out on you."  
"It's fine. I know you don't mean to, but I'm willing to take it."  
You looked up at him. He was so beautiful; you didn't know what you did to deserve him. And he was a gentleman- you didn't think a guy could be so attractive and such a gentleman. You knew you were the luckiest person in the world to have him. "I love you," you told him for the first time.  
He seemed to have already known, for he didn't have a huge grin on his face like you might expect. He just did his little half-smile and said, "I love you too, [Y/N]. More than anything."  
You smiled and kissed his jaw before he turned his head and kissed you gently. "Thank you for taking care of me," you spoke softly. You and Sam talked for a while until you fell asleep. When you woke up, the bed was less one person and your watch read 10:37 PM. *I slept all day?* you asked yourself. You got up, went to the bathroom for another product change, and then went to the living area. You found Sam and Dean watching TV and a bunch of Chinese food on the table.  
"Hey, sleepyhead," Dean said. "Heard it's shark week."  
"Haha, very funny," you said angrily, but you couldn't stay mad at Dean. He was like the annoying big brother you had always wanted.  
"We brought you back some Chinese food," Sam said, reaching for it.  
"You guys know just what I need," you said happily. You sat down next to Sam and focused on your food, ignoring the TV. You weren't interested in whatever they were watching. After you finished the Chinese, you asked, "Do we have any ice cream?"  
"Yeah. Want me to go get it for you?" Sam said.  
"I can get it," you said, sitting up.  
"Well, I have to throw away the containers and stuff, so I don't mind. Three big scoops, right?" he asked as he got up and started cleaning off the table. You nodded.  
"Hey, Dean?" you said once Sam was out of earshot.  
He turned to face you. "Hm?"  
"Why is Sam so good to me? I mean, has he always been like that with girls?"  
Dean thought for a moment. "He's always wanted a normal life. But he also doesn't want to stop hunting. And I think being with you lets him have the best of both of those, so he thinks he owes it to you."  
You smile and lean back when you hear Sam's footsteps. He hands you a big bowl of ice cream and sits close to you. "Moose tracks, my favorite," you smiled. It didn't take you long to devour the ice cream. Once you were done you said, "I'm going to go back to bed."  
"I'll be back soon, okay?" Sam said, holding your back as you stood up. You kissed his forehead and went back to your room and laid down on your side of the bed, facing the outside. You closed your eyes but didn't fall asleep. Soon you felt Sam's body heat against you and his protective arms wrapped around you. You wiggled your outside arm out from his grip and held his arm, intertwining your fingers with his. He had stripped down to just a cotton v-neck and his boxers, causing for maximum warmth and comfort. You felt his soft, gentle lips travel up your neck to your jawline and you giggled from the tickling feeling it gave you. "You're so amazing," Sam murmured to you.  
You curled even further into him and brought his hand to your lips and kissed it. "You're more amazing. I love you so much," you whispered into his hand.  
Sam continued to kiss you everywhere you could've wanted to be lovingly kissed and it didn't take long at all for you to fall asleep. He filled your dreams, but as far as you were concerned, having him in reality was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts and let me know if you have any requests!!!!!


End file.
